1. Field
Embodiments relate to an epoxy resin composition for encapsulating a semiconductor device and a semiconductor device encapsulated with the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an epoxy resin composition used for encapsulating a semiconductor device has flame retardancy, which generally means a UL94 flammability rating of about V0 in the semiconductor industry. To obtain flame retardancy, an epoxy resin composition for encapsulating a semiconductor device may be prepared using halogen and flame retardants.